


Blame It on the Rain

by maria_j_harper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_j_harper/pseuds/maria_j_harper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat Vantas flees from the rain, and meets a friendly stranger waiting for the bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It on the Rain

You are beginning to regret your choice of colleges. Moving to Washington state is seeming more and more like a terrible idea, as you desperately look for anywhere you might take shelter from the rain.  
Your umbrella is useless. Your pants are still getting fucking soaked, and the rain seems to saturate the air, so that even under your thick turtleneck sweater, you feel uncomfortably damp. You’ve never liked the rain, even growing up in California, but this is rain of a breed all its own. It’s fat and heavy and drums so hard on the top of your umbrella that it’s like it’s being throwing it at you. You always knew someone up there must have it in for you.  
When you spot the covered bus stop, you practically run towards it. You think it might be time to start looking for an arc, but you’ll take anything at this point. It’s small and green with an open front and clear plastic sides. There’s a bench in one corner, but someone’s sitting there, and you don’t particularly feel like having your personal space invaded today so you stand in the corner.  
When you had confirmed your attendance at Evergreen State College, you’d thought you could handle the weather. Sure, it would be a school with a fuck ton of hippies, but you’d managed to get along (at least somewhat) with worse. It was also one of the better colleges to actually accept you, so you’d figured, who the fuck were you to complain?  
Well now you’re complaining.  
"Jesus FUCK! Why the fuck is it so goddamn wet? Not only that, but it's cold as shit!" You grumble loudly, mostly to yourself, as you fold up your umbrella. You prop it up against the plastic siding that could loosely be defined as a wall.  
"Actually, its a balmy seventy degrees outside, says it right here on the weather report." The boy seated on the bench in the opposite corner flashes you his phone screen, which claims that it is 73 degrees Fahrenheit. "It just seems colder because it's so rainy," he continues. He looks you up and down. "You're not from around here, are you?"  
Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you think that you've just trapped yourself in a covered bus stop with the biggest fucking asshole on this or any other planet. Why are you even surprised? It’s just your fucking luck really.  
"What gave it away? Do true natives never complain about the weather or something?" you snarl.  
"Heck no! This is North West Washington, of course we complain about the weather! We just know better than to think carrying an umbrella will do anything to help. As a native of good old Lacey, I was raised to believe that umbrellas are for little children who poop hard in their baby diapers, and tourists."  
You give him what you hope is a withering glare. "Thanks for that. No, really, all my life I've been praying to the eldritch fucking gods for someone to describe me as a shit-stained infant whose sole purpose in life is to carry an umbrella, and be mocked. Between this and the fucking BALMY weather, my day is turning out just SO FUCKING PEACHY!"  
"That's not what I said!" The boy seems genuinely distressed. ""I didn't mean to offend you! I was just joking around!"  
"Whatever, maggot-burger." You fold your arms, looking away from him to show how little you fucking care. You expect him to leave you alone after that, but instead he chuckles, he fucking chuckles! And he holds out his hand.  
"Hi, I'm John."  
You don't shake his hand, giving him a surly glare instead. "Karkat."  
"Nice to meet you Karkat! What brings you to Olympia?"  
"Right, because I'm going to tell some asshole I just met every intimate detail of my fucking cursed, pointless existence. That's my absolute favorite thing to do, when I'm not licking my own ass like a brain-rotted dog."  
He chuckles again. What the fuck is so funny? Are you just that impossible to take seriously that even complete strangers are laughing at you now? "Jeez, I was just trying to make conversation," he says.  
What the hell is wrong with him? Can’t he see you want to just be left the fuck alone? Creep. No, not really. He’s actually just trying to be friendly. You can tell. You aren’t sure why, but he isn’t messing with you, he’s just a genuinely nice person. He still really needs to go fuck off though.  
A bus comes hissing to a stop a block down the street. He looks toward it. "Oh, there’s my bus. It looks like I've got to get going, but here." He reaches into his pocket and retrieves a piece of paper and the smallest pencil you have ever seen, it's basically just a blunt tip and an eraser. He writes some numbers on the paper and hands it to you. "There's my cell. In case you need any more tips on how to blend in around here." He tells you.  
Not long after he leaves, the rain stops, and you go along your way. You almost put the slip of paper in the waste bin near the bus stop, but pocket it at the last minute.  
You are three blocks away when you realize you left your umbrella at the bus stop. You don't go back for it.


End file.
